Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I Wanna Cause Some Insanity For You!
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: Valentine's Day special! Well, I hope you people like. Ginga wants to ask Madoka out but is too shy. So what happens when an insane author and Nile gets involved? This is not really to heavy around romance, it's just a light-hearted, insanity laced, fanfic for Valentine's Day.


**Well, it's Valentine's Day, so I decided to type up a Valentine's Day humor special! :D Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy! (play Benny Hill Theme Song for added effect) **

* * *

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Ginga started running around the streets in panic as a dark-brown a little past-the-shoulder-length haired, dark brown-eyed, slightly tanned-skinned girl wearing a black t-shirt with the words "KILLIN' IT" printed on them in white, black jeans, and black Vans shoes with a purple digital watch wearing a black jacket up zipped sipping a smoothie walked over, aka, me, Gocty.

"Hey Ginga," I wave at him as Ginga stops running stopping by me.

"Oh, hey Gocty," Ginga then realized something. WHY DID HE JUST SAY HELLO TO GOCTY?! AHHHHHHHHH! GOCTY!" Ginga hightailed it outta there screaming as I stared at him.

"What did I say?" I shrug as I continue walking over to Nile. "Hey, Nile, why is Ginga freaking out?"

"He wants to ask Madoka out for Valentine's Day, but he's too shy to. We're trying to help, but Ginga doesn't really want us to help, so he's running around screaming in hopes that Madoka asks him out."

"Oh, okay," I stroll away with Nile to find Ginga gone. I cup my hand around my mouth to make my voice a bit louder, "Hey Ginga! Where are ya?!"

"Ginga?! Ginga?!" Nile calls for Ginga as we walk around town when Nile catches a glimpse of Ginga. "Hey! I see Ginga right there!" Nile points to the redheaded figure as we sprint towards Ginga.

"AHHHH! NO! I WANNA ASK MADOKA OUT, BUT AT THE SAME TIME, I DON'T! I'M TOO EMBARRASSED!" Ginga skedaddled around and cue Benny Hill Theme song. The three of us scrambled around everywhere in Metal City twisting and turning into alleyways as Ginga started panting and running out of breath.

"Okay, we'll split up," I grab a frying pan out of nowhere and follow Ginga into the alleyway. "Hey, Ginga! Where you?! Why are you hiding?! It's not there we're forcing you to ask Madoka out for Valentine's Day! We just wanna talk to you bout it!"

Ginga got out a frying pan as well and started charging towards me, "I don't want to! I'm too nervous! What if Madoka hears me or something?!" Ginga started sword-fighting me with his frying pan.

"Whoa pony-boy!" I whack Ginga in the face knocking him out with my frying pan triumphantly pump my fists into the air. "Now to have a little chat," I drag Ginga back to the WBBA and meet back up with Nile waving and grinning.

"Hey Nile!" I smile widely as Nile joins up with me, and we go to the WBBA building.

The elevator dings as I step out, "Hi Ryo!" Nile got off ten floors ago to get water leaving just me here to bring Ginga up to the WBBA to Ryo. "Hey, Ryo, your son wants to ask out Madoka, but he's too shy to do that since he's... well... too shy."

Ryo stares at me for ten seconds before screaming and slamming the door on me, "AHHHHHH! GOCTY! PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU CAUSE FOR MY PAPERS TO EXPLODE WHEN YOU KICK A PEBBLE!"

The door closes in front of my face I shake my head putting my hand on my hip, "Rude." I turn away to find Ginga gone. "What the? GINGA! OH COME ON! NILE! WE NEED TO FIND GINGA AGAIN! WE NEED TO TALK TO HIM!" I run off dragging along Nile with the cup of water still in his hands.

"What the? Gocty, how will we get Ginga to ask Madoka out?" Nile asks.

"We don't," I reply. "We just have to talk to him about it. It's just that we should talk openly about it. Besides, Valentine's Day is the perfect day to talk about it with the romantic atmosphere, and Ginga might be feeling lonely."

"What makes you think that Ginga's lonely?" Nile shrugs with a spilled glass of water a few meters behind as I'm still dragging Nile by the shirt-jacket-thingy as I nearly anime-fall anime sweat-dropping.

"Um, have you seen all the pictures of Madoka Ginga has in he room?! He even made a clay statue of her, and I stole his diary and read about pages in the diary that make up over half of the notebook that talk about how much he wants to ask her out!"

"Now that makes sense," Nile put two and two together as I continue to drag him.

The Benny Hill Theme song starts playing even louder as Ginga shouts, "Why is this weird music playing!?" Ginga puts his fists in the air, and Nile and I hear Ginga.

Ginga sees us as he grabs someone's newspaper and hides behind it, and Nile and I pass by without noticing him.

The person who got his newspaper snatched angered stomping away, "Rude."

Ginga ran away leaving behind a puff of smoke hiding behind various people and large hats as Nile and I pass right by. I walk up to a random person tapping them on the shoulder, "Excuse me, have you seen a redhead with golden eyes, a blue headband, and a white scarf?"

Coincidentally, I asked the guy who got his newspaper plucked by Ginga as he responded, "Do you mean that rude young man who stole my newspaper?"

"Well... if put it that way... Anyhoo, we need to find him," I innocently answer. The person who got his newspaper stolen pointed into a clothing store, the last place you would find Ginga I mind you, and Nile and I skip for some reason into the store.

"Ginga?" I walk in. "Can we just talk about it?" I find Ginga dressed in an over-sized hat and dress from the store with the price-tags still on shopping in the back of the store for a necklace.

"What ya doin'?" I pop up behind Ginga placing my hand on his shoulder.

"AH! Gocty! You startled me!" Ginga regained his breath sighing. "I'm getting a necklace for Madoka... I've... been planning to ask her out..." Ginga started blushing as he bought a turquoise rocked necklace walking out the store to find Madoka and pulling out the necklace.

"H-hey Madoka..." Ginga started blushing as Madoka smile.

"Hey Ginga," Madoka chirped in a surprisingly good mood. "What's up?"

"Well..." Ginga showed Madoka the necklace as Madoka gasped grinning. "Do you wanna go out with me...?"

Madoka hugged Ginga tightly, "Oh Ginga, why would I wouldn't?! Come on!" Madoka took Ginga's hand as the two walked out.

* * *

Later that day, Ginga and Madoka laid on a random hill with other couples just talking. Nile and I are spying on them behind a hill as Nile whispers to me, "Job well done."

"Not yet," I have an insane-evil grin as I jump up in front of Ginga and Madoka as the two scream.

"AHH! DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!" Ginga and Madoka are mortified and afraid that I'll make a puddling explosion or something, but instead, I give my fingers a snap to make the sky explode into read and pink fireworks. "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" I jump up and down all hyper and stuff.

"Now we're done," I say to Nile who ran right up to me as Nile and I high-five each other and give a fist-bump.

"Well said Gocty."

"Hey, why is the Benny Hill Theme song playing?!" Madoka exclaims.

* * *

**So do you like it...? Please read and review people! *claps my hands to make an explosion of roses* HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
